Axel's Fireworks
by Der-Fuchsprophet
Summary: Drabble - Axel needs to make up for his previous mistake with Roxas. Is the Fourth of July really the best idea? AkuRoku, DemZex, and fluffy Shounen-ai


Independance Day, Roxas!=

Independance Day was rarely celebrated in Castle Oblivion. Nonetheless, this year, it was decided that a well-deserved break was needed. So, the Organization decided to go into one of the worlds to go see the fireworks. Everybody was to break off into pairs, and to Roxas' dismay, Axel was the only one left... except for Demyx, Zexion, and Xaldin!

"Zexion!! Please, PLEASE, take me with you!!" Roxas begged. Zexion frowned.

"I'm with Demyx because he begged me to take him."

"No, no, pleeeeeeeease... don't leave me with Axel!!"

"Sorry, Roxas. Xaldin won't pair with anyone... he can fend for himself. You need to stay with Axel."

"Why?? Goddamnit, WHY??"

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Axel asked curiously.

"YOU!!" Roxas roared, pointing an accusing finger at Axel, "You better not TOUCH me, or I'll scream pedophile!!"

"Whoa, hey, no need for that. I had nothing of the like in my mind."

"Yeah right," Zexion and Roxas growled in unison.

"No, really!" Axel whined, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll help you out if anything bad does happen," Zexion told Roxas, patting the blonde's head. "Axel, you be nice, alright?"

"I'm nothing BUT nice to Roxas..."

"That's what I was afraid of," Zexion sighed. After a while, the Cloaked Schemer simply left Roxas to deal with Axel. Xaldin had long since disappeared.

"Roxas... um..."

"WHAT??" Roxas snarled, obviously grumpy from the result of his humiliation.

"Find us a spot to sit, alright? I'm going to get something," Axel said, regaining some of his authority.

"Fine, but it better not be perverted!" Roxas roared accusingly.

"In a place as public as this? I wouldn't dream it!"

Yes you would, Axel. Yes you would.

"Here, Roxas," Axel said when he returned, handing Roxas some sea salt ice cream. "I told you that I wouldn't do anything perverted."

"...Where's yours?" Roxas asked suspiciously. "I'm not sharing mine with you."

"I already ate it," Axel lied, laughing nervously. He sat down and watched Roxas eat. When Roxas saw his gaze, he growled and turned his back to Axel. "Why're you so mad at me?"

"Don't make anything of it," Roxas snapped back. He licked the ice cream to distract himself from his frustration.

"Did you really dislike it that much?" Axel asked in a pitiful voice. Roxas growled. "I can do better next time..."

"For the love of God!!" Roxas roared, fuming as he spun around to glare at Axel. "I don't WANT a next time, understand it?? What you did was simply uncalled for!! I want NOTHING to do with that ever again!!"

"...Alright," Axel sighed, drooping slightly. They sat in silence for the longest time before a drop of rain brought Axel out of his slump. "Oh, no, that's not a good sign..."

"Arrg!! We came all this way to miss the show??" Roxas roared, scaring some of the people nearby. Those with children had long since left the two to quarrel. "This sucks!!"

Organization XIII indeed went home the minute it started to hail. Roxas was in a very bad mood, to the point that even violent Xaldin made an effort to avoid the seething blonde. Demyx approached Roxas and attempted to put him in a better mood.

"A snickers?" Roxas asked curiously, eyeing the candybar Demyx shoved in his hands. Roxas openned the wrapper and took a bite.

"May I help you enjoy that snickers?" Demyx asked very cheesily.

"What? You idi--"

"Happy peanuts soar, over chocolate-covered mountaintops, and waterfalls of caaaraaaaameeeeell. Prancing nuggert in the middle, sings a song of satisfaction to the woooooorld"

"You watch too much tv," Roxas sighed, unable to be angry at the Melodius Nocturne. It was hard for anyone to be angry at him. But Xemnas seemed to have an uncanny knack for it...

"Eh, you needed to lighten up!" the mullet-head said in a fleeting voice. "Even Zexy isn't as gloomy as you are!"

"Wow, how encouraging..." Roxas sighed.

"Why're you mad at Axel, anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Roxas scowled.

"Why not? Did he do something to you?"

"He threw me a line," Roxas groaned.

"A what?"

"He approached me, grabbed my ass and asked, 'Excuse me, is this seat taken?'"

"Aww, how cute!"

"As cute as a giraffe throwing up," Roxas scowled. "It's wrong."

"Why?"

"...We're two guys. It's creepy. And I don't want to be dominated!"

"Ah, well, love isn't all about sex," Demyx laughed. "Take me and Zexion! I mean, can you picture me having sex? Or Zexy, for that matter?"

"Your grammar is terrible," Roxas sighed, stiffling a small laugh. "And you're right. I can't imagine either of you having sex. I can only imagine you guys getting raped." Roxas sighed at the pout Demyx gave him, "...Fine. I guess I'll give it a try."

Roxas went out onto the balcony of Castle Oblivion, finding Axel waiting for him. Before Roxas could open his mouth, Axel exitedly said, "Ah, Roxas, I'm glad you came up here. I was waiting for you... You seemed so upset about the fireworks, I figured I'd do some for you myself!"

"You can do fireworks?" Roxas asked in surprise.

"I bought some back in the other world," Axel admitted, grinning. He promptly lit them, creating quite the display of explosives. Roxas leaned on the railing, watching the fireworks. Maybe dating Axel wouldn't be so bad. "Is this seat taken?" Axel then asked, grabbing Roxas' ass. Roxas turned and gave him a right hook, straight in the jaw, which let out a satisfying crack.

Then again, dating would take some getting used to.


End file.
